Imperial Toishiman Navy
The Imperial Toishiman Navy (ITN) (大遠い島帝国海軍 Dai Toishima Teikoku Kaigun), also known as the Imperial Navy, is the space-borne branch of the Imperial mIlitary of the Empire of Toishima. The Toishiman Navy is the second-largest branch of the Imperial Military, smaller than the Imperial Army. It is comprised of different branches, each supporting on another. These include the Imperial Fleet, which oversees all capital ship operations, the Fighter Corps, which operate all fighter aircraft, the Special Naval Landing Forces (SNLF) which act as ground troops and the Transportation Fleet, which transports equipment not only for the Navy but for the Army s well. The Imperial Toishiman Navy originated in the breakaway from the Human Alliance. Originally the Colonial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force (CTNSDF), this defensive force was secretly reworked for an offensive role as new weapons were fitted onto the then-ramshackle ships. Once the breakaway was in full swing, the CTNSDF was officially renamed the Imperial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force (ITNSDF) until the war was over, upon which it was finally renamed the Imperial Toishiman Navy. =History= ---- Colonial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force When the Toishiman Colonies were first set up, the Human Alliance was still young and had not fully explored and secured the entire sector of space yet. As such, every colonial state received a large defensive fleet to keep away pirates, aliens and other undesirables. Of course, these fleets were not as powerful as the Human Alliance's various member states' national fleets, but they were enough to get the job done. As a frontier colony at the time, the Toishiman Colonies received a large and powerful fleet with which to police their spacelanes. This was named the Colonial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force (CTNSDF), and was heavily geared towards defensive fighting. When the Breakaway was sparked, the CTNSDF was pressed into combat. While nobody remembers who fired the first shots, the CTNSDF was forced into offensive maneuvers, where they performed adequately against enemy fast-response ships, jumping in the suppress the rebellion. In order to further display their independance, the CTNSDF was renamed the Imperial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force (ITNSDF), to show that they were no longer a mere colony. Imperial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force With the rebellion breaking out all over the Toishima Region, the ITNSDF was quickly joined by the defensive ships of the various other colonies in the Region. This, however, was not enough to fight off the forces of their former colonial masters. The ITNSDF's short period of existence was marked with great losses and terrible combat values, with a kill-loss ratio of 1 enemy ship destroyed per 7 ships lost. The ITNSDF could not hold for much longer. Under the leadership of Admiral Lee Jong-Mun, the ITNSDF deloyed an elite group of soldiers- the first Special Naval Landing Forces- to steal around 45 new battlecruisers from nearby enemy shipyards. Bolstered with this much-needed offensive power, the ITNSDF was able to push the enemy forces out of Imperial Space. Unfortunately, in what would be the first great atorocity caused by the Human Alliance, the enemies opted to decimate the pursuing ITNSDF and isolate the rebelling systems by destroying all of the star systems around them with weapons of mass destruction, creating the Dead Ring and the characteristic, dangerous debris fields of ancient starships floating around the various silent systems. The ITNSDF was then used to pacify local rebels opposing the new Empire, and to decimate the few factions that supported the colonial masters. Imperial Toishiman Navy By the time the rebellion was over and the Empire of Toishima was firmly established, the ITNSDF was down to three fleets and less than fifty ships to cover sixteen star systems. Stealing more ships from nearby colonial shipyards was out of the question due to the then-impassable Dead Ring. To further symbolise the stepping away from colonial times, the ITNSDF was renamed the Imperial Toishiman Navy and was heavily reorganised. It was only after several decades- and the ill-fated Great Leap Upwards- that the Imperial Toishiman Navy was able to regain its past strength by building new starships. It became a very defensive force at first, then slowly began to focus on both offense and defense. ---- =Technology= As with much of the equipment used by the Empire of Toishima, the Imperial Navy's technology level may seem to have low standards or even be primitive by other civilisation's standards. Yet, it still is vlued as it is ble to get the job done and done well. Weapons 30mm Autocannons- Exactly what it says on the tin. Conventional 30mm rounds fired at enemy warships, mostly for close-range or point-defense. 52mm, 120mm, 480mm, 520mm Railgun Cannons- Railgun-Equipped cannons that fire shells at enemy ships to devastating effect. Usually the main weapons of capital ships. 22mm Laser Cannons- Actually fire plasma-encased energy bolts. Usually for close-range or point-defense, or for downing enemy fighters. Type-67 Missile Launchers- Missile launchers, usually on the smaller ships which cannot mount the more powerful railgun cannons. Most missiles are nuclear in nature and are guided, but may not have the penetrative power to deal with larger ships. Type-53 Triple H-3 Anti-Ship Nuclear Torpedo Launchers- Torpedo launchers, firing devastating armour-piercing and guided H-3 nuclear torpedoes. Yamabushi CIWS System- Equipped with advanced computers and tracking systems. Armed with 30mm autocannons, 10mm lasers and a rack of 8 missiles. For intercepting incoming enemy fire. Laser Lance Arrays- Devastatingly accurate energy weapons that fire long streams of energy over huge ranges to hit enemy targets from afar. Armour Imperial ships usually use Haruhium armour. This is a dense metal that is very annoying. Propulsion Zoom Faster-than-light travel Warpu ---- =Starships= Classification The Imperial Navy classifies their ships not by size or armament, but by purpose. Every warship is made with one purpose in mind, which makes certain overlapping classes, such as Heavy Cruisers and Battleships, cripplingly overspecialised. The following are the various Imperial Navy designations for various ship classes. *Gunboat (HK) *Patrol Ships (JS) *Corvette (KB) *Frigate (FG) *Destroyer (KK) *Missile Destroyer (MKK) *Light Cruiser (KJY) *Heavy Cruiser (JJY) *Battleships (SK) *Carriers (KB) *Supercarriers (COKB) Capital Ship Classes Battleships 'Yamato-Class'Armament: 6x3 520mm Railgun Cannons, 4x3 480mm Railgun Cannons, 12x2 120mm Raigun Cannons, 42x4 22mm Laser Cannon, 6x Laser Lance Arrays, 16x Yamabushi CIWS, 4x Type-67 Missile System (90 Cell) Crew: 2,800 Armour: 15m Titanium-Manganium Alloy, 4m Titanium-3 with Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice Power Plant: Dual-Linked Fujikawa-Hareshiba Mark 8 Capital Fusion Core Carries: 5x Fighters (One Squadron), 3x Shuttles Length: 405m ---- 'Kongo-class'Armament: 4x2 480mm Railgun Cannons, 16x 52mm Railgun Cannons, 4x 76mm Railgun Cannons, 162x4 22mm Laser Cannon, 10x Yamabushi CIWS, 4x Type-67 Missile System (90 Cell) Crew: 1,193 Armour: 10m Titanium-Manganium Alloy, 4m Titanium-3 with Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice Power Plant: Dual-Linked Fujikawa-Hareshiba Mark 8 Capital Fusion Core Carries: 3x Shuttles Length: 348m ---- 'Fuso-class'Armament: 6x2 480mm Railgun Cannons, 14x 52mm Railgun Cannons, 4x2 120mm Railgun Cannons, 95x4 20mm Laser Cannon Crew: 1,900 Armour: 10m Titanium-Manganium Alloy, 4m Titanium-3 with Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice Power Plant: Dual-Linked Fujikawa-Hareshiba Mark 8 Capital Fusion Core Carries: 3x Shuttles Length: 335m ---- 'Ise-class'Armament: 12x 480mm Railgun Cannons, 16x 52mm Railgun Cannons, 8x 12mm Guns, 20x Yamabushi CIWS Crew: 1,370 Armour: 10m Titanium-Manganium Alloy, 4m Titanium-3 with Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice Power Plant: Dual-Linked Fujikawa-Hareshiba Mark 8 Capital Fusion Core Carries: 14x Fighters, 8x Bombers, 3x Shuttles Length: 348m All weapons in fore, aft for strike craft operations ---- 'Nagato-class'Armament: 4x2 480mm Railgun Cannons, 18x 120mm Railgun Cannons, 4x2 120mm Railgun Cannons, 98x 20mm Laser Cannons, 20x Yamabushi CIWS Crew: 1,734 Armour: 10m Titanium-Manganium Alloy, 4m Titanium-3 with Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice Power Plant: Dual-Linked Fujikawa-Hareshiba Mark 8 Capital Fusion Core Carries: 3x Shuttles Length: 345m Heavy Cruisers Light Cruisers Missile Destroyers Destroyers Frigates Corvettes Patrol Ships Gunboats Carriers Supercarriers Fighters Short-Range Fighters Superiority Fighters Multirole Fighters Transforming Fighters Long-Range Fighters Space Superiority Fighters Dedicated Fighter-Bombers Support Ships Shuttles Troop landers Heavy Carriers